


My Big Blueberry Boy

by Pastelpuff12



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Freeform, Inflation, Lactation, M/M, Milking, Swelling, YouTube, blueberry inflation, blueberry juice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: While filming an Unus Annus P.O. Box video, Ethan chews gum sent to them and swells into a new size...OKAY, so, this is fully inspired by ‘Charlie and the Chocolate Factory’ Specifically the blueberry transformation scene. If you don’t like inflation don’t read this.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this work. Yes, you read the tags and summary right. I am nervous to post this, but I decided to give it a try. This is an idea I think is fun to work with :)  
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim that crankiplier is real, nor do I claim Ethan or Mark has this fetish. This is all for fun! Please don’t send this to Mark or Ethan. and don’t read if that scene from Charlie and the Chocolate factory makes you uncomfortable!

Mark and Ethan were currently sitting in Mark's dining room. They were filming an Unus Annus video, the topic this time being fans sending them things. They opened up a P.O. Box just for the occasion, and they were pretty excited to see what everybody sent. It was just them filming this time, Amy was running some errands and didn’t need to help film. 

“ I wanna open…” Ethan looked over all of the boxes, eventually one bright blue box caught his eye “ This one!” He shouted dramatically, grabbing the small box quickly. Mark chuckled and watched the slightly smaller one “ alright Eth, let’s see whats inside “ 

Ethan tore into the box immediately, pulling out a wrapped piece of gum. “ all that wrapping and box… just for a piece of gum?...” he questioned, eyebrows furrowing as he observed the foil around the gum. 

Mark was equally as confused, and a little nervous for Ethan to eat it “ Um… I guess we should throw it away?” He suggested. 

Ethan smirked and shook his head “ no Mark, I think there’s something special about this gum, I gotta eat this” he claimed. He unwrapped the piece of gum and popped it into his mouth, he slowly chewed before his eyes went wide. 

“ oh! Mark this is the best gum I’ve ever had” he said, genuinely enjoying the flavors “ it’s amazing! It feels like I’m eating tomato soup! Like it’s running down my throat and…” Ethan kept chewing “ mmff! Roast beef and… baked potatoes!” 

Mark couldn’t have been more confused than he was in this moment… and for some reason this situation felt kinda nostalgic. It took a moment before a lightbulb went off in his head “ Ethan- this same gum is from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate factory” Mark knew what happened in the movie… the girl swelling up and being filled with blueberry juice, he knew though that’s nothing that could happen happen in real life. He kept a close eye on Ethan just in case though.

“ you’re right, I totally forgot about that scene” Ethan claimed, chewing more and more “... and there’s the blueberry pie and ice cream!” He giggled a bit “ thanks to whoever sent that mystery package, that was a wonderful gum experience” he gently hummed and kept chewing, leaning back against the wood dining chair he sat on. 

Mark giggled with Ethan, he truly was one of the most adorable people he knew. “Alright well let's- oh my god…” Mark glanced over to Ethan, watching as his nose started turning a violet color. 

Ethan nervously chuckled “ Mark? What’s wrong?” He asked, feeling a bit self conscious at the staring. He felt a slight tingle in his nose. Mark inhaled and stood up “ Don't freak out but… your nose is turning blue-“ Mark said, watching the blue spread along Ethan’s face “ MARK!” Ethan shrieked, hopping out of his chair quickly. 

Mark backed up to the wall, his mind going a million miles per second “ Ethan, I’m so sorry but you’re going to have to… swell up… before we can do anything…” 

Ethan gasped and looked to Mark “ I don’t want to be a big blueberry! My clothes will rip- I- oh my god!” Ethan saw his hands turning blue, his whole body covered with the color, even his hair. He soon felt the juice starting to produce and fill him up. You could hear the juice flowing as Ethan’s thighs started to expand, then his waist started to expand out. He quickly put his hands on his growing stomach, moaning at how surprisingly good the feeling felt, even though he was still in a panic. His stomach quickly expanded out, soon his ass bloated making Ethan gasp and needed to balance himself so he didn’t tip over. The boy was swelling enormously, and Ethan couldn’t stop moaning at the sensation no matter how hard he tried. His stomach groaned and gurgled as it was filled, Ethan rubbed his hands all over it feeling the stomach expand against his hands. Eventually the expanding started affecting Ethan’s clothes, as they were not of course magically stretchy like violets in the movie. His Unus Annus hoodie tore against his expanding weight, along with his pants, leaving the poor boy to be a naked swelling blue ball that wouldn’t stop growing. He moaned as he started growing even faster now, his eyes turning into a vibrant blue and his cheeks swelling up with blueberry juice. He expanded so much he started growing in height, his swollen body making him look down at Mark. He even expanded to the point his hands got sucked into his own body, leaving him officially to be a giant blueberry. The boy of course wasn’t done growing, you could hear the juice continuously filling him to the point he would possibly burst, his stomach still continuing to grow enormously. Ethan’s brain now only had blueberry on it, though he felt only pleasure filling him up, he moaned in swollen bliss. 

Mark didn’t even notice he'd gotten turned on from Ethan swelling into a huge blueberry, till he had caught his breath and thought logically again. He listened to Ethan moaning and the water rushing like the sound of juice filling him. He cautiously walked up to the large swollen boy, seeing he had reached the ceiling in height, he pressed his hand against Ethan’s stomach which grew against his hand which made Ethan moan. Mark glanced to Ethan’s belly button as well, which had stretched and swollen into something huge. Mark was just concerned about Ethan bursting, but Ethan seemed to only care about how good everything felt. “ We gotta figure out how to help you, Ethan,” Mark said, looking up at the boy. 

Ethan snapped out of his own little world, trying to glance down at Mark who he couldn’t see because his giant swollen blue body blocked the way. He tried to think as he could feel his whole body getting larger by the second. He could feel his nipples just barely starting to leak the juice, giving him an idea which made him blush a dark blue against his big cheeks. “ um… I think you’re going to have to juice me… through me nipples like a cow…” 

Mark was taken aback by Ethan’s idea, though looking to his friend's nipples he could see some juice. “ alright Eth, stay there, I’ll go get something!” He called, running into the other room to grab a breast pump he felt lucky to have on hand. He went back to Ethan and attached the pump to one nipple and quickly turned it on, he used his own hands on the other nipple and squeezed, milking Ethan of his blueberry juice. The pump quickly filled with juice, and Mark's hands were covered in it along with Ethan’s chest. 

Ethan moaned in satisfaction feeling himself start to get milked of all he was filled with. “ god Mark… it feels so good” he moaned out, wanting to desperately feel his tummy, though all he could do was flap his hands that were sucked into his sides. He felt the stirring arousal in himself become much stronger, making him moan more even louder than before like Mark was fucking him with a magical dick. 

Mark bit his lip and resisted the urge to do so many things to the swollen blueberry boy. Though he did taste some of the juice he milked from him, it tasted delicious with a good hint of sweetness left on his tongue afterwards. 

Ethan swayed back and forth in his giant form, eventually from the slow growing he felt in his stomach, the sucking felt on his nipples, and having Mark all over his swollen body. he came. A large puddle of juice came with it, laying underneath and around the blueberry. 

Mark gasped and looked down to see the puddle, shaking his head “ I knew you got horny from this. You’re nothing but a big blueberry that’s desperately trying to get back to normal as your stomach won’t stop swelling. I’m going to juice you hun, but I’m going to do it my own way” Mark smirked and got behind Ethan, pushing the growing blueberry into the other room….  
——

Ethan gasped and woke up, having the most apparent case of morning wood ever. He looked down at his hands and felt his tummy, all being flat and the normal pale color of Ethan’s skin. Watching Charlie and the Chocolate factory late last night was not the best idea. He saw that he had fallen asleep at his desk, to where Mark chuckled and poked his head in “ hey sleepy, ready to record that P.O. Box video?” He asked. 

“ fuck yes.” 

{ please give me feedback! I’d love to know if you liked this, and would possibly like to see more 💕}


	2. Darkipliers Expansion Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkiplier decides to get in on the fun of Ethan’s big, fat, juicy blueberry inflation fetish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thank you all so much for the love on my first chapter 💕 you guys wanted it, so here’s a surprise chapter two. Let me know if you’d like to continue Ethan’s blueberry adventures even more! So sorry this was late, I was trying my best to think of an idea and be motivated. Happy inflating!~

Ethan hummed to himself, currently making a sandwich in his kitchen. It was a peaceful afternoon, Mark was hanging out with him and playing video games together, privately and not for any of their channels. Ethan made them both ham sandwiches with potato chips and set the table “ it’s ready Mark!” He called, taking a seat on the dining room chair at the end. 

Things had become… a bit concerning. He kept dreaming up becoming a huge blueberry boy, swollen, large in size and in height, feeling his skin stretch out to the point it’s stretched thin and about to bust, and Mark was always there being the one inflating him. He knew it was wrong, Mark and him both had loving girlfriends, and he knew this fetish was very weird. He tried to shake the thoughts and dreams, but it wouldn’t stop. 

Mark came wandering into the dining room, seeing Ethan with lunch ready on the table. “ oh! Thank you hun- I mean Ethan” he said, awkwardly chuckling at his mis speaking as he sat down. 

Ethan blushed a bit, he definitely wasn’t ready for that at all. He tried to shrug it off, it happens to everybody. He ate with Mark, he felt awkward keeping this dirty fetish in… with all these dirty thoughts of Mark… 

Ethan eventually couldn’t take it anymore, he had to speak up about it, even if it was extremely awkward. Ethan set down his sandwich and looked directly at Mark “ Mark, I have something to get off my chest but… you can’t judge me for it…” he said cautiously. 

Mark looked up from his plate curiously, he raised an eyebrow “ I would never judge you man, what is it?” He asked casually, leaning back in his seat. 

“ It’s so embarrassing…” Ethan mumbled, blushing deeply. 

Mark opened his mouth to say something but suddenly froze. His eyes turning shades darker, his whole demeanor shifting completely. Darkiplier. Marks stupid alter ego that loved to mess with Ethan at the worst times. 

“ embarrassing? Oh I’m so intrigued” Dark said with an evil grin “ this wouldn’t happen to be your gross little fetish… would it?” He asked, looking to Ethan. 

Ethan glared at Dark “ what do you want? Here just to mock and make fun of me?” He snapped.

Dark chuckled and shook his head “ oh no no no, I'd like to… indulge in this fetish.. I have powers that can make you into a big blueberry… are you interested?”

Ethan’s mouth gaped open, all he wanted was to do was become a blueberry, see how it truly felt. He inhaled “ fine… but you can’t let me pop…” 

Dark nodded “ I would never dream of it” Dark snapped his fingers and transported them into a dark room, some candles lit around the room to give off that ‘ sexy ‘ environment vibe. Ethan’s wrists were firmly tied in the chair he was in. Dark grabbed a small hose “ this is full of blueberry juice, and some magic to make sure you stretch and turn a nice blue color” he chuckled darkly. 

Ethan’s heart raced, okay maybe this wasn’t the best idea, he struggled against the chair. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. 

Dark shook his head “ oh no dear, you’re saying right there, and you are going to get as big as I want you” he walked over and forced Ethan’s mouth open, shoving the hose in and turning it on. 

Ethan mumbled against the hose and started trying to get out more. He eventually had blueberry juice gushing into his mouth, he had no juice but to swallow it down. As Ethan swallowed, his skin slowly started spreading and becoming blue, his stomach slightly bulging out. His stomach eventually expanded greatly then soon his thighs and hips joined. His whole body was expanding fast, it was painful but so pleasurable, it made him moan out this was exactly what he wanted it to feel like. His eyes turned a bright blue, and his body expanded against the arm rest of the chair to the point they broke off, and soon under the weight the chair broke into pieces and fell onto the ground. Ethan kept swallowing down on the juice, not being able to sit up even if he tried. His jeans tore along with his shirt, leaving him to be naked. His nipples leaking some juice, along with his dick. His body expanded out more, eventually evening out and making him to be a big blue ball. He kept expanding even more. 

Dark chuckled and sat in a throne across the room, admiring the curves of his blueberry boy. “ goodness, Mark should see you now. Such a fat whore, moaning as your skin gets tighter and tighter as you turn into a big fat blue cow. I could let you pop, you’re lucky I’m not so evil and I kind of like you~ I could use you for so much inflating… be my fat little whore… I’d love to have you as a maid, of course it’ll be our little secret” he said with a wink “ I’m making you so extremely big before I juice you, dear, keep pumping” he said in a devilish tone. 

Ethan listened to Darks words, honestly as crazy as it sounded it did sound promising being his maid. He could only imagine the kind of erotic things Dark could do to him. He wasn’t joking though when he said he was getting big. Ethan was expanding so much he was about to reach the ceiling. “ DARK WAIT ITS TOO MUCH!” He cried, though there was no answer. Ethan’s tummy hit the ceiling, while the rest of his blueberry chub was starting to go through doors in the room. His skin was just about to break, the juice no longer be able to hold, fear filled him as he was about to pop. 

Dark came around, yanking the hose out of Ethan’s mouth and turning it off. He then snapped his fingers, a metal slab came down and gently yet firmly pressed down on Ethan’s body. It made blueberry juice squirt out his nipples, and Ethan enjoyed it, moaning before he cums a heavy heap of blueberry juice. Who knew a blueberry orgasm would be so good? Ethan slowly shrunk down, eventually going back to his thin self, his skin tainted a deep blue from the juice. 

Dark snapped his fingers turning Ethan’s skin the correct tone it was before. He then handed him a business card “ well dear, I think it’s time you get back with Mark and catch up, call this number when you think you want to take up my offer” he winked and bowed “ what a lovely show you’ve put on. Bye now” he said, snapping his fingers and returning everything back to normal. 

Mark didn’t even seem fazed, like nothing even happened “ what were you wanting to tell me, Ethan” he asked. 

Ethan blinked and looked to Mark, thinking before smirking slightly “ I’m gonna kick your ass next round of Mario Kart!” 

Mark laughed deeply “ in your dreams!”  
—————————————————————  
AUTHORS NOTE: Want more juicy crankiplier content, but can’t wait for a new chapter? Join me on amino! A free social media app for fandom geeks. I’m on the most popular crankiplier amino, feel free to PM me so we can roleplay this out, my user name is: MeSoNerdy. I’d enjoy being my blueberry boy Ethan. If you’re not interested in roleplay than hopefully this chapter satisfied you. Let me know what you think of daddy dark taking control! 💕


End file.
